deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Space 3
Query Who is the imbecile that wrote the plot setting and plot summary and keeps inserting random capitalized letters? It looks like a child wrote it. Fix it. :Feel free to do so. I am not touching that as I'm fairly certain it is full of spoilers and I still haven't played the game. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Why is leaked material being used? Shouldn't this page be created when the game and details are released? BeardKittens 00:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to the Dead Space Wiki! :Regarding your question, the page was created because there was about enough info to justify its creation. And since the game will probably be announced in a week's time, today was as good a time as any. :Indeed the info and the images used are not officially released, but they can be easily acquired by looking the official website's code. :And just to clarify no illegitimate methods were involved, all material used is publicly accessible if you look at the page's code with a simple web browser. :Regards, and we hope to have you around! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I can't really edit the trivia page of Dead space 3 so in just going to put it on the talk page New Easter egg: When entering the "moon" store near the beginning of the game, a T-shirt rack can be seen with, on an orange T-shirt, the front cover illustration of Isaac Clarke on the front. -- Wolfie Legend (talk) 17:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) New Twitcher? Would one of these "new Necromorphs" be a Twitcher? The… twitchy arms kind of give it away. The position matches that of the Twitchers :/--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Really? It seems to fit more in the Slasher/Spitter category. Anyway, looks pretty nice.Serpentaxy400 15:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's the arms on the chest that give it away to me… they're in the position that the Twitchers always have them in.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Its appearance: Has a fairly humanish face compared to other necromorphs. Three or four arms...chest split open, probably functioning as a new mouth. And it has signature necromorph blades. That's what I've seen from the picture.Serpentaxy400 15:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was referring to the arms pressed against the chest. It seemed a bit like them when I saw Twitcher images like this one. But it's your opinion :/--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The Pack returning? Okay, this new necromorph variant really catches my attention, with that gaping mouth and those skinny limbs. They seem to be similar to the Pack from DS2.Serpentaxy400 15:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Proofread by Caleb Roberts (talk) 19:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :That was the first thing that I thought as well. TheY look like a new version of the Pack --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Apparently they are called "Feeders" according to a link on the page. I think this is the result of an adult version of the Pack. Unlike other necromorphs, they look as if almost all of their muscles and layers of skin have been removed. If you look closely at the picture it appears as if they work in groups. I'm guessing they attack with those claws.Serpentaxy400 01:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Proofread by Caleb Roberts (talk) 19:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Proofread by Caleb Roberts (talk) 19:38, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Feeders are what happens when someone is desperate enough to eat necromorph flesh.Einsteinium99 03:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It sounds possible but what would put them in that situation where their forced to eat it?Serpentaxy400 05:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The madness of the people is the answer, the marker signals..eat..necromorph flesh or corruption Tricell 03:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Or worse, imagine if they were attacked by necromorphs and then somehow stranded. Eventually they would either have a taste or starve the death.Einsteinium99 01:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Starving and likely they wouldn't know this would happen to them until it was too late. CarlinB (talk) 12:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ellie Langford My question is. Will Ellie Langford be returning for Dead Space 3 :We don't know yet.--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :As noted above, were not really sure but I'm sure she is at least mentioned :)Serpentaxy400 02:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I just hope they don't pull an Alien 3 on us, regarding Ellie. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes she does indeed appear, and has a new look. Did you watch E3?Serpentaxy400 20:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I tried to. I missed most of the presentation because my connection to the streaming servers was getting lost all the time, probably due to high traffic. Now I am waiting for some site to upload the presentation, so that I can watch it properly. :::Funny thing is, that one of the few things I managed to catch a glimpse of, was Ellie being blown off the shuttle in an explosion. Is my fear regarding Ellie, in my previous comment, realised already? :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Knowing how characters put in that situation are likely to survive in fiction, it might not come to that. Anyhow, you should check out E3 on the internet or some other source if you can, they showed a lot of awesome stuff regarding new EA and Bioware games.Serpentaxy400 20:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Co Op Apparently their is a chance for co-op. For me and lots of others, this could turn into a Resident Evil 5 situation. Its just not going to be the same when some guy is watching your back. But hey, it could work if used right.Serpentaxy400 05:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Co-Op could work, in my opinion. Personally, I don't really mind the Co-Op situation - it bothers me, sure. What worries me is the new Cover system that they've been talking about. Just as long as your partner isn't with you in single player, or as long as they use Classic aiming and no HUD, I'm happy. SlashGutPuke 10:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Fun fact: you know that Multiplayer component in Dead Space 2? That's actually an experiment for the co-op for Dead Space 3. ;) — subtank (7alk) 10:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Either Co-op could be fun and good, or end up feeling like an interactive viewing of Pandorum. --LBCCCP 02:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) What's scary about co op? The most scariest part of Dead Space games are when you are alone, jumped by a necromorph. Although, it seems that the co op will work, but don't expect any REALLY good scares. - Assassin 927 (talk) 03:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I think maybe, what if the co-op is also available offline? that would be awesome. Zokkun (talk) 08:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) First Trailer I just watched the trailer a couple of times. Ellie's model looks different (her voice is different as well, I think), and also has both her eyes. Isaac's voice sounds different too. It seems like they completely changed voice actors for this one. Oh, and the Plasma Saw may make an appearance. Overall, it looks like they are clearly walking into action-shooter territory. But, hey, this may be the best Lost Planet game so far! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL it did look a bit like Lost Planet....As for Ellie, well it is set in the future, maybe they have a machine that allows you to grow lost body parts back?But don't worry just yet, theirs still hope for it to be creepy. And hey, I could use a break from wetting my pants constantly. I didn't notice their voices changing. Still you do have a point.Serpentaxy400 21:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :maybe they have a machine that allows you to grow lost body parts back :Yeah, they probably do; I believe this was pretty much established since DS1. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like the finally replied to the plea of having a melee weapon. Im quite excited. (Teh CrackShot 04:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC)) Although they do have organ replacements, how long does this take place after DS2? I doubt that their gunship would be equipped with a full bio-lab. As for the redesign of her entire face, that is possibly because their contract with the model expired and they're not allowed to use her face anymore. The same thing happened in Assassin's Creed with Desmond.Einsteinium99 01:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Note: there are more people in the ship at the start of the trailer, so they could be talking, instead of Isaac and Ellie. And i like the idea of a melee weapon. Ellie's new eye is obviously a transplant. Thre ship may have docked on a station above the Ice Planet. I don't know. Time will tell. - Assassin 927 (talk) 03:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) New Plasma Cutter? Is it just me, or does the new Cutter on the cover art look really...wrong? I mean for some reason it is practically just a metal rod with the plasma projector stitched on. Is it just me, or has the weapon looked worse in each game?Einsteinium99 04:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Um...this is just a theory, but I noticed in the released gameplay footage and promo image that Isaac's left arm was severely injured in the crash during Act 2-you can see blood through several holes in the Advanced Suit. Could the "metal rod" be an improvised artificial replacement by Isaac's part if the wounds got infected and he had to amputate? Also, the cover art's left arm is significantly different from that of the arms we saw in the released footage. Isaac losing his forearm would also add a new plot twist into the story. RevanSentinel 01:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I am really worried that this game won't be the same as the others, I hope they make it scary. They could make it scary if they make the nights on Uxor dark and deserted looking, except for Necromorphs of course. Or make the areas completely covered in corruption and mutilated corpses. I am excited for DS3 but at the same time I'm worried Mickster96 01:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Original Plasma Cutter is best Plasma Cutter. I hope they transfer it in Dead Space 3 as well. Probably wont, but wishful thinking. Speaking of, I wonder what bonus you'll get for having Dead Space 2... They're probably going to have one since they did for Dead Space 2. Ishimura Elite (talk) 06:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Didn't the say something about "New weapons building", what will allow you assemble own weapons from parts? Chee´woh (talk) 19:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...I just saw the trailer. SO that metal thing wasn't an arm. Seems the Plasma Cutter was the Alt-fire to some sort of rapid-fire machine gun. So I think we'll still have our original weapons, but they just had the two weapons-spliced-together on the cover. User:RevanSentinel 13:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Is Dead Space 3 going to be a new RE? I have heard a lot of dead space fans who said that EA is RE5 Dead Space 3. Actually i didnt know what the hell is that even suppose to mean but from what i have understood people think that this new deadspace is going to be a new RE. But that's not the end of it, because I heard others saying that dead space 3 a copy of Lost Planet! how could this be possible? the players in lost planet are not always in an icy environment so what if dead space 3 events were on an icy planet? Just because two games share a similar setting doesn't make them the same. However what other people say about dead space does not really matter to me, my real concern is the trailers i have seen about it,it sounds more of an action game and if it is turning into an action game this would be really crushing for every and each dead space fan and a big failure for the dead space series. Speaking of an icy setting, how much do you want to bet that there's going to be a The Thing reference? 06:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Horror I think I speak for everyone when I say, bring back the horror that is the necromorphs. I'm sure this game could be great in general but i want the necromorphs to be as violent, vicious, gory, hostile and disgusting as they could possibly be. I also want mutilated bodies and pools of blood in the area and dark quiet creepy buildings with the sounds of necromorphs crawling through the vents. Bring back the horror! --Mickster96 20:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Proofread by Caleb Roberts (talk) 03:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you even not being myself a fan of the series i have watched gameplay from ds2 and finished 3 i didnt see the the horror i expected there were only two parts where i got scared the first one was at the begining where a guy with an axe on the back comes out of the spaceship and the second time was while i was in an elevator a necromorph came from the ceiling the rest of the time i was like where is the scary part?EXcuTioN (talk) 16:58, March 10, 2013 A Fodder. Apparently, the new necromorph resembling a Slasher is called a Fodder, apparently it will turn into two different Necromorphs depending on where you shoot it. Maxxthewolf 20:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy A question in Dead Space I have a simple, stupid question in dead space, but it is very important. Most of you probably know that every Marker has some kind of a purpose, like the marker in Dead Space 1 was using Nicole's ghost as a way to make Isaac return the Marker to the pedestal so the Marker was trying to stop the necromorph outbreak in DS1, but in Dead Space 2, the Marker was trying to spread the outbreak, so what is the question? Obviously, the necromorhs in DS1 were trying to prevent Isaac from returning the marker to the pedestal. That is why you fight have to hordes of necros during the last chapter. On the other hand, the hivemind seems to want the Marker on the pedestal because when Isaac first arrived at the colony, the hivemind stayed at his lair because somehow he knew the Marker was back on the planet. At the end of chapter 12, Kendra removes the Marker from its pedestal and takes it back to the shuttle thats what made the hivemind wake up so he attacked Kendra and Isaac, but I thought the hivemind controlls all the necros so why the necromorhs does not want the Marker back at the pedestal while the hivemind does? I will be very grateful for who will answer, and I am sorry if I am editing this topic wrong, because there is still some stuff I am trying to learn. Thanks in advance. 07:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) We simply do not know the answers to this mystery. However, it seems that placing the Marker on its pedestal put it asleep, and removing it woke it up, which it did and it was pissed off. The Marker possesses so many dualities and dichotomies that it can't be a simple oversight or the result of poor story telling. On one hand, it is the only thing that can seem to stop the Necromorphs, but at the same time Necromorphs can't exist without it. It is hinted to be directly linked to the evolution of humans, but then creates a plague that exterminates them. Most people hear two conflicting voices in their hallucinations: One that wants Convergence, and one that wants to stop the Marker. In the end, we do not know anything about it. The Marker is so superior that we can't begin to comprehend its true purpose or function.Einsteinium99 22:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The Hivemind doesn't want the Marker back on it's pedestal. The reason it didn't initially rise out of the crater to kill Isaac was purely for gameplay purposes. I mean it would be stupid if the Hunter was immediately released on you in the first chapter, it'd be stupid if Hammond gave you a complete list of every single objective you need to complete before the first Necromorph ambush. It's all purely for gameplay purposes. 03:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) If I remember correctly in the games we've only encountered manmade copies of the Marker. So it would make sense that they wouldn't function in the same way as the real one so it's possiable that the "signals" got crossed and it didn't do what it was supposed to for a while; If you want a possible in-universe explanation, but yea it was mainly for gameplay reason, The game would be too short and probably too hard if you encountered the Hivemind right away. GrimmShadows (talk) 02:35, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Proofread by Caleb Roberts (talk) 03:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Proofread by Caleb Roberts (talk) 20:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Uxor? Sorry if I've been living under a rock, but where is it confirmed that part of DS3 is going to happen on Uxor? If it's the graphic novel-ish trailer about Carver, it might just be to show him off as a new character.LairOfTheBeast 19:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) It has not been confirmed.Caleb Roberts (talk) 18:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Translation of "Uxor" from Latin to English as "wife". Confirmed by Caleb Roberts (talk) 18:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) via reference: Glare, P. G. W.Oxford Latin Dictionary. 8th ed. New York: Oxford UP, (1982): 2123. Print.. Temperature? Isn't the temperature in space pretty close to absolute zero? Why, then, would the characters need RIGs that are protected against the cold elements of a snowy planet? 15:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Dak Remember, space is still. Snow builds up on the RIGs while on the planet, and if enough snow cakes the METAL parts, they could freeze up. Also, this is more convenient-issue: Isaac's Advanced RIG was severely damaged in the crash. (If you look carefully, you can see several rips, including two very large ones on his left forearm.) User: RevanSentinel 15:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The temperature in space is determined by proximtiy to radioactive bodies such as stars. It is also determined by the amount of material in which the electromagnetic rays have to pass through before reaching the observer, as the more dense the matter, the more photon scattering is likely to occur. One would also have to take into consideration whether an object is in transit to the source of heat in relation to the perspective of the viewer. In short, there is no temperature constant in space.Caleb Roberts (talk) 22:12, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Dak, read this, it's a worthy read: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Have_Space_Suit%E2%80%94Will_Travel AltmanBePraised (talk) 21:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) New trailer I saw a short new trailer for DS3 on youtube as an advertisement. There was nothing new, except for a guy with glassesDanik shouting something about evolution and a confirmation that infectors will be in the game. It also said something about singleplayer. Serpentaxy400 (talk) 18:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) suit suggestion What? There are no save stations? That realy sucks, EA! 16:07, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Are there different endings to each diffuculty? Proofread by Caleb Roberts (talk) 03:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Sources Hypertheromia? Buckell dies of Hypotermia (cold), not of Hypertheromia', whatever that thing is. Learn spelling, you Einstein.' :Then why don't you fix it, instead of attacking users on the talk page? ^_^-- 01:06, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Because I cannot… ::Why is that?-- 20:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Uh... isn't it Hypothermia (cold) and Hyperthermia (hot) anyways? Double check your spelling before criticizing others please. Also, do you mind signing your posts with ~~~~? It took me a second to understand the conversation here :P = SamousInd. (talk) 01:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) titan security/security Somebody needs to delete either Titan station security suit or Security suit from the carver ecsclusive suits section as they are both the same thing. Thanks whoever, it was really bugging me. How about you do it?Einsteinium99 (talk) 04:10, April 18, 2013 (UTC) There could have been alot of reasons but my reason is because it wont let me and I quote ``You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing.`` Mr How bout you do it. And for someone called Einsteinium99, you dont live up to your profile name. Sorry if I sound Blunt. What about game modes? Perhaps under Dead_Space_3#Gameplay there should be a section about game modes. I can't seam to find anything on Dead Space Wikia about the game modes (Hardcore, Classic, etc.), but I think that's more to do with a bad search engine on the site. Regardless, there should always be an easy way to find info on the site, without the need to use search -- yet I can't find any links or info on these modes. Help? = SamousInd. (talk) 01:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) DEAD SPACE CO-OP TALK I know a lot of hate goes towards the co-op for Dead Space and a lot of people find it hard to stay in this franchise. I get it, Dead Space is all about isolation and solitude. But here is a fun fact: Back before the release of Dead Space 1 they were gonna add co-op at the end of development but it was completely optional.(DS2 was also gonna have a co-op campaign.) ----TheUnitologistZealot They took it off because it didn't make sense with the story but they found that Dead Space can be pretty good in co-op. Anyways back to my main point. I actually enjoyed co-op in Dead Space 3 and I still play it to this day more than the other Dead Space titles. Why you ask? Well the game is more RE-playable with co-op. I played as both if the characters in each separate play through (I found carver more interesting than Isaac in DS3) Co-op can actually work if done right. Like it was in DS3 awakened. But I hope if they do make a re-boot of Dead Space. They should make a solo experience separate from a cooperative only one. And go back to it's roots. Therefore, single-player Dead Space fans can enjoy the solo campaign and never need to touch the co-op's. And co-op players can enjoy their game with a friend. (I'm an old Dead Space fan ever since 1 and I always play the single-player first before anything else. I never found Dead Space as scary as any other horror games. But it's just my personal opinion.) Back to my man point. Co-op makes a great addition to the Dead Space franchise because you get to enjoy Dead Space with a friend. "But it's about isolation and solitude. Not playing with someone else." Again, I'm completely aware of that. But I enjoy co-op. I would love to see it again in future Dead Space titles. I just hope they can make it a totally separate experience so it won't hurt the solo campaign. A new pair of protagonists for the co-op that's completely new to the outbreak. While the solo you get the same thing as well. But the co-oo needs to be similar to Dead Space 3 awakened co-op. I know this can get done right. But I really hope Dead Space 4 (reboot) won't only become SP because if it does then it wouldn't really have much of a replay value. Then again, you already expect what will happen and what cliches are in Dead Space if you played the first two games so I understand why 3 was action-oriented mostly. But for all the ignorant people out there that never tried co-op (as carver) doesn't really know what they are saying because it brings back the DS2 moments. I just hope co-op doesn't get removed. Because Dead Space won't have much of a replay value of SP. if it will only be an SP title than I'll find myself playing DS3 more. (I still play SP but only for 1 and 2) I'll probably sell it after I beat the game a couple of times anyways. Anyways CO-OP IS WELCOMED IN DEAD SPACE!--TheUnitologistZealot (talk) 23:35, August 24, 2016 (UTC)TheUnitologistZealot